


Quad Lutz

by Mari_Sinpai



Series: Twitter prompts to start the new year well [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Otabek Altin, M/M, Rimming, needy bottom otabek, same hat, thighs obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Sinpai/pseuds/Mari_Sinpai
Summary: Seeing Otabek jump was like a treat to the boy. Otabek's jumping height was more than just impressive, and every jump he landed was near perfect, if not perfect after all. Yuri enjoyed it far too much, seeing Otabek succeed double after triple after quad, but when he landed that Quad Lutz, even to his own surprise, Yuri was gone.---Prompt two for my twitter thingy, word was Quad Lutz





	Quad Lutz

**Author's Note:**

> For [LaurasStarlight](https://twitter.com/laurasstarlight) on Twitter <3 your bottom bitch beka <3 Everything is unbeta'd

Practicing together was always something else. Usually, Yuri hated practicing with someone else on the ice. They would only get in his way anyway, and he would never get the freedom he desired. Practicing with Otabek, though, well, that worked out just perfectly.

They were able to support each other, help each other and teach each other like no one else could, and most people around them were just impressed by what Otabek could do with the Ice Tiger of Russia. Yuri wasn't. He hardly even noticed.

The only downside to practicing together was the distraction, but whether that really was a downside or not had yet to be decided. Yuri would go and sit on the side when Otabek began practicing his jumps. He'd give the excuse that it would be too dangerous to stand too close to someone jumping, but everyone, including Yuri, knew better than that. Everyone knew that he just wanted to watch.

Seeing Otabek jump was like a treat to the boy. Otabek's jumping height was more than just impressive, and every jump he landed was near perfect, if not perfect after all. Yuri enjoyed it far too much, seeing Otabek succeed double after triple after quad, but when he landed that Quad Lutz, even to his own surprise, Yuri was gone.

 

“Yuri…”

“Shhh…” Yuri sussed. Otabek was lying on Yuri’s bed, with Yuri above him, writhing and shivering in need. Yuri wasn’t giving him what he wanted yet, and it was maddening.

“P-Please…”

“You were so beautiful today.” Yuri cooed, ignoring Otabek’s pleads as he continued to rub his hands over the older guy’s thighs, kissing down his neck to his chest, never skipping an inch. He settled for a nipple, kissing, sucking, pinching it between his teeth until Otabek moaned. Yuri’s hands were still on his thighs—muscular, strong, beautiful. He sat up again, looking at Otabek’s flush face, chest blemished by small, pink hickeys, nipples usually brown, but now red from being overkissed. His eyes trailed down, to his abdomen, hips, and thighs. Yuri was obsessed with them, always. Obsessed when Otabek was walking, obsessed when he was skating and dancing, or when they were fucking. Yuri loved his thighs.

“I want my head in between them.” He said, intoxicated, and kissed his way down, though purposefully skipped Otabek’s achingly hard cock. He smirked when Otabek parted his legs by himself, something Yuri wasn’t exactly used to, but when he really wanted it, really needed it, his body spoke for itself.

“Then do so.” Otabek almost demanded, shaking under Yuri’s touch and whimpering with every warm kiss on. He raised his legs up, exposing every last bit of him, and groaned when Yuri grabbed him under his thighs and pushed his hips up farther.

Yuri, smirking, bent down, lapping small kitten licks over Otabek’s hole, knowing how much Otabek secretly liked to be teased by him, even though he usually acted like he didn’t want it. Otabek just liked to be needy, Yuri figured.

“M-More…” He stuttered, moaned, and Yuri couldn’t help but give in. He pressed his lips against it, nibbling the puckered skin and sucking softly. It wasn’t enough for Otabek, clear from the noises that came from below him, whining and practically asking for more.

Yuri was a good boyfriend, though, and without hesitation, he pushed his tongue inside, roaming around the tight hole, tasting nothing but Otabek. Yuri himself couldn’t help but groan as well, and Otabek whimpered at the vibrations of Yuri’s voice. His automatic response was to close his legs, but when he felt Yuri’s head between his thighs, he opened them again with a soft, barely audible apology.

“No, please, keep them there.” Yuri said, feeling his dick twitch in his pants at the lack of warmth around his head, and he groaned at how his words almost sounded like a beg. Otabek looked confused at first, but when he saw the blush crawl onto Yuri’s cheeks, he decided to ask no further, and closed his legs around Yuri’s head, crossing his ankles behind the blonde’s back.

“Like this?” Otabek asked, confused and curious, and Yuri answered by only actions, nodding before he dove right back between his legs, lapping hard and rough over Otabek’s hole, fucking him with his tongue until Otabek was nothing but a babbling mess.

Yuri loved Otabek’s thighs. Loved them when Otabek was walking, loved them when he was skating and dancing, or when they were fucking. But especially when they were around his head, shaking in need for more of what Yuri was giving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_sinpai) :D


End file.
